SkyFall
by Gizmostoys
Summary: Marly Jenkins always thought she was an average person with nothing special to offer to the world, but when she is suddenly torn form her warm bed to an icy wonderland and thrown into a world of myths and legends she soon realizes that everyone is special in their own way. Especially when a blue eyed winter spirit seems to have a fondness for her. JackXoc
1. Chapter 1

I saw the Rise Of The Guardian's with it came out and immediately fell in love with it, just like the rest of ya'll did, I'm assuming. I think that Jack needs a little bit of companionship in ROTG, so I wrote this. And here it is. I hope you all enjoy this as much as I have writing it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything other then Marly and a few other OC's that pop up here and there.

Marly Jenkins was an average girl or more like below average depending on who you asked. She was a simple nineteen year old female caught in the transition of awkward teen to awkward women. Her morning consisted of working at an retail store while her nights were crammed full of college and studies. She was not a honor roll student or a straight A kind of girl, she was a charity case and scholarship kind of person who worked hard and had little time for fun. And look-wise she was average, average height, average blue eyes (Which happened to be covered by glasses), slightly over weight (genetics her moms side). The only remarkable thing about Marly was her black curly hair that was wild and untamable. Nothing about Marly Jenkins was special. So why, she wondered as she sat staring out at the blanket of snow that stretched on for miles on end, had she ended up here.

It had all started like a normal routine morning for Marly. She woke up, smashed her finger on the alarm button, with a stretch and a yawn she stumbled off to the bathroom. After stubbing her toe on the doorframe and a cold shower (The heating in the apartment apparently still broken) Marly made breakfast, without any further harm to herself. Pushing up her glasses, she glanced around the small apartment while munching on her buttered toast. The kitchen and living room were connected only thing blocking them off was a half wall of counters. Her apartment was bland and lacking in any color, especially for December. There was no tree with lights, no reef, nothing Christmassy in the apartment but two gray couches and a small tv.

Now Marly loved Christmas, after all every year she went out and looked at twinkling lights others hung out, it was just she was broke and what money she did have went to food or bills. That and there was no presents that would be placed beneath the tree this year. Marly sighed and placed her hands upon the counter while leaning forward. Her left hand crinkled the piece of paper beneath it and Marly jerked her hand back like it was on fire.

"Ah," She mumbled while picking up the paper. She had all but forgotten the small letter. Written at the top in cursive was Dear Santa, below it was to words, thank you. It was a small tradition Marly had picked up years ago when she was a little girl. With her parents divorce at the age of six Marly clung to the small magic that was left in her world and though she never received anything from Santa before, nor had she written him either. Little Marly Jekins picked up a pencil an paper that year planning on a long list of toys she wanted till her older sister said something to her.

_"You know Marly," Melanie said as she leaned over her little sisters shoulder and read the long list of toys the young girl wanted. "Santa has to deliver a lot of gift to children all over the world so don't be surprise if he doesn't bring everything." Melanie had left after announcing that but she had not realize the thoughts she had left in her little sisters head._

_"The whole world?" Marly whispered as she looked at the paper she had written her ever growing list of toys. It was then she felt guilty for wanting one man to bring her so much when others had so little. Her small chubby fingers crunched up the paper and threw it away before starting a new letter. This one with only six words._

_Dear Santa,_

_Thank you._

_Marly Jenkins_

Thirteen years later Marly still held the tradition even though she not once received a gift from him, after all how could he know what to deliver if she never said. And perhaps Marly was now afraid that if she did write a list that she would see no wrapped presents within her apartment on Christmas and what little magic she clung to all these years would be shattered.

Sighing Marly folded the paper and put it into it's envelop before sliding it into her coat pocket, she plan to deliver it to the post office on the way home. With keys in hand Marly headed for the door but passed to glance at the door at the side, a door that had not been open for some time. It seemed only days ago that she last entered that room and not months. Shaking her head Marly walked out of the apartment and headed off for work. Even though it was December there wasn't much in the way of snow down in North Carolina, in fact it rarely ever snow, it did however rain often. Today was no exception so with only her favorite scarf and a light jacket Marly was on her way to work. After a nine hour shift she headed off to school.

One class after another Marly sat taking notes and listening to lectures. It wasn't until lunch that Marly encountered the band of her existence.

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite charity case." A snarky voice cooed behind Marly's bench while she ate her peanut butter sandwich.

Marly glanced over her shoulder to Sherry Lou who had taken it upon herself to torment Marly from elementary to college. Sherry was a tall, cute, curvy, blond that was rich and spoiled. She was the kind of girl that got any guy she wanted, and never got in trouble, since her dad was the head Dean of the school.

Marly wondered briefly if 'well' was Sherry's favorite way of greeting, since she did it all the time. "Good evening Sherry." Marly greeted before turning back to her sandwich, she knew that the tall blond behind her hated to be dismissed or ignored, which is why she did it.

Marly heard a loud huff before a pair of expensive jeans appeared in front of her. "I was talking to you." Sherry snapped.

"Okay." Marly took a bite of her food and tilted her head back to look up at Sherry. Usually Sherry's face would have a small frown on her face of displeasure from Marly's non responsive behavior to her taunts, today however she wore a large smirk.

"My dad, the Dean," She often loved to flaunt the power she held over others, less they forget who was better. "asked me to deliver this." She thrusted a large envelope into Marly's face, nearly poking her glasses in the process. "Its the time limit you have to pay on your loans."

Marly choked on the bread as it got stuck in her throat when it constricted at the news. Snatching the thick tan envelope out of Sherry's manicured nails, Marly started to tear into it trying to reach the papers.

"They're giving you till after winter break." If Marly's eyes had not been glued to the paper, she might have smacked the gleeful tone out of Sherry's annoying voice.

"But the scholarships are suppose to pay for these." Marly mumbled. She looked up to see that she was alone, apparently Sherry had gotten bored and left. Stuffing the papers into her bag, Marly decided she was going to have to make calls tomorrow after work. Sighing she pushed up her glasses and stood, there was only one place Marly needed to go to before her winter break started.

Marly settled down in the empty band room on campus. She placed her bag next to a lone stool by the table she stood in front of, and picked up the small violin case that had been left for her to pick up. Her fingers skimmed over the black case before undoing the clasp. She looked down at the small wooden violin nestled inside it. It had been months since she last touched it, she hadn't been able to played since the accident. Even now she yearned to hear the soft strings of her music but Marly just couldn't do it, it brought back to many painful memories. Sigh she closed the case and turned around.

"Marly?" A soft female voice called from the entrance. "What are you still doing here?"

Marly smiled at the tall mocha colored woman. "Just pickin' up my violin I let Jenna borrow Mrs. Roland."

Mrs. Roland stepped into the room. She had a small smile on her lips as she peered down at Marly. "It's been sometime since I've seen you in here."

Marly glanced away from the band teachers sympathetic brown eyes. She looked at the row of chairs and sighed. "I'm sorry I dropped this class Mrs. Roland, but I just couldn't..." Marly trailed off, She knew Mrs. Roland understood.

"Its been nine months Marly you could still come back." Roland stopped when she noticed Marly slightly recoil from her words. "Well," She clapped her hands and forced a bright smile on her face. "It's winter break! Why don't you go have some fun? And think about my proposal? You were one of my best students."

Marly nodded mutely and scurried towards the door with her bag and case in hand. She paused at the door and glanced back at her favorite teacher. "Thank you." Marly whispered before she disappeared into the corridor and out of sight.

Marly ran a hand over her curls and let out a frustrated sigh when her finger snagged in a knot. Her curls were uncontrollable even a straight iron could not fix them. Wiggling her finger loose of the black jungle atop her head Marly walked out of the small college and into the cold air.

It did not take long for her to get home, Marly yawned as she shuffled into her apartment. She headed straight for her bed, placing her violin case beside it before flopping on it's cold sheets without taking off her jacket or boots. Making a content noise Marly rolled over and stared at the bright full moon peering into her room through her open curtains.

_"Look Marly a full moon!"_

Marly closed her eyes blocking out the ghost of an old memories. Her eyes prickled but she refuse to cry anymore. "I'm so tired" she whispered to the empty room. Rolling over so her back faced the moon Marly sank into a dreamless sleep with only a soft voice beckoning her to come.

Seconds, minutes, or mere hours later Marly woke with at start and felt herself slipping off the bed her hand shot out trying to grab the blankets but it was to late to find some purchase to stop her fall. Automatically her eyes closed. Immediately Marly felt like something was wrong when she did not hit the ground right away. But that thought quickly vanished when Marly landed on something hard, cold, and wet.

Shooting up straight Marly gaped at her surroundings as she sat in snow. Her fingers curled into the wet substance the melted at her touch and sapped the warmth from her hands. "Oh god." She whispered before scrambling to her feet as the snow started to wet her jeans. Shivering Marly turned in a quick circle before stumbling over something and loosing her balance she fall face first into the snow. Spitting out the snow that filled her mouth Marly glanced down at the black case that had caused her to fall. Standing back up Marly picked up her violin case. She looked at it then towards the sky where the large moon looked down at her.

Marly looked around again while strapping the violin to her back. "HELLO!?" Marly called and adjusted the shoulder strap. "I've got to be dreaming. " Marly shivered and pulled her jacket closer while looking around the never ending snow. "I have to be, no one falls out of bed and lands in winter wonderland." She breathes hot air on her cold hands while she looked around. Marly shuddered and drew her jacket closer, however her light jacket was not made for such weather like this.

With the full moons light the snow reflected the light making it easy to see. Oddly enough Marly thought the snow to her left shown brighter then the rest. Like a bright pathway. Looking up again Marly tugged her jacket closer before moving in that direction. With each step her snow boots sunk deeper and deeper into the snow until Marly wasn't even stepping but dragging her legs through the snow the came up just below her knee.

Time sped by and Marly's movements started to slow. With her teeth chattering and her figure hunched over what little warmth Marly had was quickly disappearing with each blow of the wind. Her body was shuddering so hard that Marly was stumbling around from each quake of her body as it tried to heat itself. For some time she could not focus or remember how she got there or where she was going. All Marly knew was that she was cold, very cold. When Marly raised her hands to blow some heat on them she was shocked to see the normally pale skin was a light blue. She flexed her fingers slowly unable to curl them completely into a fist. Her movements became slow and sluggish over time. Confusion clouded her mind where panic should have happened Marly couldn't focus enough to understand that she was in a mild state of hypothermia. Instead she kept her slow stumbling pace in the snow. It had long ago started to snow again and Marly had lost most visibility.

Suddenly Marly lurched forward and fell into the snow. She lay there and started to think that she needed to get to sleep now or she would be tired for work tomorrow. As her eyes slide close, Marly never noticed the giant figure ambling her way or the weird grunting noises it was making. She did however feel it when it stepped on her wrist and she let out a loud shriek from the sharp pain. Marly's eye stared in horror at the large furry creature that screamed and stumbled away from her. Sitting there in the snow clutching her wrist Marly did the only thing she could do.

"I think you broke it." She mumbled before promptly passing out.

* * *

So here is the beginging of my story. Thank you for reading this, I hoped you enjoyed and I will have the next chapter out soon.

~GT.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovely Lady 2

Warmth, lots of warmth was the first thing Marly noticed as she woke. The next was the slight throb of her wrist she felt when she tried to raise her hand to rub her face. Marly groaned and pry her eyes open and stared at the wooden ceiling above her. Blinking till the blurry image became clear Marly turned her head to look out her bedroom window, but instead of her window a large dark desk sat against the wall. Suddenly it all came back in a rush, the fall, the endless snow, the blurry memories if pain. I'm a flurry of movements Marly sat up tossing the red comforter off and gasped as the throb in her wrist intensified at her movements. Leaning over and clutching her bandaged wrist, Marly rocked back and forth till the pain receded. All the while she had glanced about the room.

"Oh boy..." Marly ran her uninjured hand through her hair while mumbling to herself. "I'm still dreaming, I'm still dreaming, that's all, that's all." Problem was she did not feel like she was dreaming anymore, nor did she believe she was. Pushing the covers off Marly slide out of the large warm bed. The floor boards beneath her bare feet creaked under her weight and as she straightened Marly felt dizzy. Clutching the side of the bed waiting for the nausea to subside was what Marly was doing when she heard the loud voice. A loud unintelligible voice that was coming closer. Frozen Marly did nothing but simply watch as the door to her room open to reveal a giant, that was covered from head to toe in fur. She stared at the giant and the giant stated back. Then she let loose a loud shriek and scrambled across the bed only to fall off the other side. She was groaning from the impact when a new voice entered the room.

"I told you to let me enter first. You have scared the poor girl." The voice had a heavy accent to it, something that sounded Russian to Marly.

Feeling brave Marly peeked over the bed at the tall man standing next to the furbie, as Marly decided to call the furry giant. She eyed the large male who was dressed in red with a long white beard, he looked like a mixture of Santa and a Mafia mob boss. On his arms she noticed tattoos, naughty on the right and nice on the left. Mafia Santa it was. Marly ducked her head when the man looked over at her.

"Ah hello there," Marly heard the heavy foot falls as the Mafia Santa stepped closer to the bed. "You can come out little one, we will not harm you."

Marly raised her head slowly but made no move to stand. She glanced quickly at the gray hair Furbie who stood by the door then back at the male. "Who are you?"

The man stood straight and pointed at his chest with both hands "Me?" He let out a gruff laugh. "I am Santa Clause!" Suddenly all his cheery self disappeared replaced by a serious expression. "Now who are you? And how did you get here?"

Marly's mind was still reeling from the fact that the man was claiming to be Santa that she didn't think about not replying. "I'm Marly and I fell out of the sky..." She blurted out then froze and swallowed. She should not have said that, but she watched as Santa nodded his head as if he had accepted she fell from the sky, then again he claimed to be Santa and he lived with Furry Giants. Marly glanced at the gray one standing there and wondered if he was the one to step on her.

"You are Marly Jenkins."

Her gaze snapped back towards Santa as he stated, not asked, who she was. Marly's throat felt suddenly dry. "How?" She croaked out before clearing her throat.

Santa stroked his beard as if in thought not once noticing Marly's distress of his knowledge. "The moon said you would be coming. Of course not like this."

There was only so much a girl could take. Letting out a sour chuckle Marly rested her head on the red coverlet. "Of course the moon did." She whispered. Slowly she raised to her feet and wobbled.

"Come," Santa beckoned raising his hand towards her to take. "I show you."

Show her what Marly did not know, but she knew she had no choice and she needed answers. Marly skirted around the bed and slowed as she got closer. She eyed the Giant while reaching for Santa's hand.

"Don't mind him little one, the yeti's are nice even if they don't look it." Santa chuckled and wrapped his large fingers around her smaller hand. Her entire limb was engulfed into his.

Marly stared at his face trying to soak in the details of his person when she realized that there was a slight blur in her image. It was then she noticed that her glasses were missing. "Um Mister Clause-." Marly began but stopped when Santa shook his head.

"Call me North."

"Okay...Have you seen my glasses?" Though Marly wasn't dependent on them they were a security blanket to her.

"Ah," North looked away towards the Yeti standing in the doorway. "Phil might have stepped on them."

The yeti, Phil, at the door made a few sorrowful noises, or perhaps he was talking. Marly wasn't sure, but she just gaped at the large yeti.

"He says he's sorry." North stated before dragging her out of the room and past the Yeti she was still gaping at.

"You stepped on me!" She accused as she was dragged by the large yeti. Again the yeti, Phil, started to rumble his strange language at her while waving his arms.

"And my glasses!" She wailed over the yeti's loud rambling.

Marly would have stayed to yell accusations at Phil but North had pulled her from the rooms and into the busy walkway. Marly's attention tore away from Phil and refocused onto the world around her. The first thing she noticed was the large crowd of yetis that where everywhere. She was never more aware of her height then at that moment. She felt like a small delicate flower surrounded by stamping horses. Marly shrank into Norths side as he pulled her into the crowd. Though all the yeti's had noticed her small presence and gave her enough room to move between their large bulky bodies.

Marly glanced upward as a loud contraption whizzed over head. That was when she noticed all the toys the yetis were constructing. Fire trucks, dolls, wooden swords, even little robots. Marly turned in a small circle to absorb all the wonderment that surrounded her. Her body tingled, like the magic of the work shop was rubbing against her. It was then that it hit her, like a ton of bricks. Marly sucked in a large breath and slowly turned to the large man standing a little ways away from her with his arms crossed and joy twinkling in his kind blue eyes. This was what he was showing her, that she was not dreaming that she really was in the presence of a mythical being.

"Santa?" Marly asked her voice wobbling. North nodded his head knowing that she was asking. He knew she was asking for the acceptance of all the things she was seeing, that he was really there. Marly covered her trembling lips with her hands before rushing forward to embrace him.

"Come now." North patted her back and pulled back feeling uncertain what to do with a crying teen. "The others have been waiting to meet you."

Marly scrubbed her face, making the red skin redder and frowned. "What others? And how long?"

North led the way towards a wooden lift that posed as an elevator. "Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny. About three days."

Marly froze one foot in the lift the other out. "Three days!" She shrieked, she didn't even question the beings Santa had listed off.

North shrugged as he pulled her in and closed the gate. "Yes. Taking care of mild hypothermia and slight frostbite take time." He rumbled. "You were lucky to be out."

Now that explained why her other hand was bandaged, not that she was feeling hurt, in fact she all but forgot that she almost died. Marly frowned as she tried to wrap her brain around it. Perhaps some natural preservation stopped her, but Marly just couldn't completely grasp it. She was alive now, so she never was actually close to dying. Or at least that was what she fooled herself into thinking.

As the lift came to a stop Marly followed behind North. She glanced around the floor they stopped on. It was possibly the highest level, overlooking all the floors below. Leaning over the railing she could see all the Yeti's below rushing about their day. Above her was some flying contraptions that the elves packed themselves into. When they spotted Marly some of them leaned out to wave at her. Smiling Marly waved back at them before looking at the large sphere they were circling. Blue eyes widen in awe at the large globe spinning slowly. Decorated on the earth in each country was little yellow lights that shimmered brightly. Before she could ask what the lights represented, North stepped aside to reveal a group standing on a platform under looking the globe.

A loud happy squealed escaped between Marly's lips as she caught sight of a tall imposing figure, covered in fur with long ears perched a top its head.

"A Khajiit!" Marly squealed before launching herself at the large furry animal that stepped out of her favorite video game. She nuzzled up to the soft fur beneath her cheek. "Oh your so cool." She cooed before looking up at the large bunny staring down at her. Marly the frowned. "Of course you're a rabbit and not a cat but that's cool all the same." She said filling in the stun silence with her voice seeing as the quiet bothered her greatly.

"I'm a bunny Shelia, not a rabbit." Bunny crossed his arms and tried to give her a stern look, but it was difficult when she was looking at him with such child wonderment shining on her face.

"Is there a difference between the two?" Marly asked.

"Rabbits are must unfriendly, diseased, vermin." Bunny stated.

"So cool." Marly mumbled listening to Bunny's Australian accent. At her compliment and awed tone he puffed with male pride. Which just made Marly grin bigger. She then leaned back towards North and whispered. "Watch out North, Khajiit like to steal."

North laughed as Bunny sent a glare at Marly's comment before muttering under his breath that he was a bunny. "Now that you've gotten to know Bunny. Meet Sandy." North waved his hand towards the small yellow man standing next to him.

Marly knelt in front of him and held out her hand. "Hello Sandman." She smiled softly at the soft warm hand that barely covered half her hand. She stared in confusion at the images that appeared above Sandy's head.

"Oh?" She glanced back at North for help.

"He says it a pleasure to meet you."

Marly laughed and shook his hand firmly. "Ditto!" Straightening she looked towards the pretty woman hovering in the air and talking to mini hers. Decorated in colorful feathers and fast beating wings, she was the most exotic and beautiful woman Marly had ever seen.

"And Tooth." North pointed towards the busy fairy who pulled away from her mini's to say hello to Marly face to face, literally.

"Hello." She greeted smiling broadly at Marly with perfect white, straight, teeth that made her instantly jealous. Not to mention her eyes were a gorgeous color of a purple.

Leaning back she raised her hand. "Uh Hi."

Suddenly Tooth was even closer, her pretty eyes focused on Marly's clamp shut mouth. Marly scooted back away from the tooth fairy and looked at North for help.

"Tooth." North said giving her a look. "You make her uncomfortable."

Tooth flushed before backing up. "Sorry, just wanted to see her teeth."

Marly gave a breath laugh and ducked her head as her cheeks grew red with embarrassment.

North clapped his hands to gain everyone's attention again. "Now that we all know the others. Perhaps now Marly could explain why she is here."

Marlys eyes widen as everyone turned expectantly towards her. "Whoa!" She held up her hands in front of her while glancing around the room before settling on North. "I though you knew." When he shook his head Marly huffed. "Then I am here by accident." Marly said seeing as she did not know why she was here nor did the rest.

"Nonsense!" North barked at Marly's statement.

"Why not tell us how you got here Sheila." Bunny cut in from his spot leaning on the pillar.

"I uh fell from the sky?" Marly winced at her questioning tone.

There was a silence admits the guardians as they absorbed her information. Bunny finally shrugged. "Sheila's here by accident." He stated at North.

"No," North put his hands on his hips and glared at the Aussie. "Manny said she was important."

"Well you heard him wrong."

North was flabbergasted by Bunny but he quickly recovered before stepping forward towards the bunny. Which begun the argument of who was right, which then turned into who was more important holiday wise.

"Should we do something?" Marly asked Sandy who only shrugged before looking at Tooth who was staring at her smiling mouth again. Instantly she stopped smiling but it was to late. The fairy had already seen and was up in her face staring at her mouth in confusion.

"Why are you missing a tooth?" She tapped one of her side teeth just barely showing, it was the exact spot where Marly was missing hers. it was the first premolar tooth.

Marly touched the gum that was exposed with her tongue and winced. "An accident." She mumble while avoiding Tooth's intense stare. Pushing back the memories that tried to come forth Marly turned to one of the screens on the panel and made her way towards it.

"What's this?" She asked looking down at Sandy. A small miniature of her appeared above his head before a house replace the image. She pursed her lips and the said. "My house?" At Sandy's nod she pushed the red button next to it and watched as the screen started to light up. "He sees you when your sleeping!" Marly chuckled and glanced down at Sandy with a smile which he returned.

"I suppose North could take you home once you show him your house." Tooth said as she fluttered behind Marly's shoulder.

"I suppose so." Marly said feeling sad that her magic was ending so soon. Turning away from Tooth, Marly gasped as she stared in horror at the screen. For what lay upon it was a picture of orange flames licking up her apartment complex. The fire spread all the way to the fourth floor, it's intensity was so bright Marly had to shield her eyes.

"My home." She whispered sadly before turning to the four pair of eyes watching her. North and Bunny stopped fighting when she let out her loud gasp. Pain etched itself on her face as her heart clenched. "What do I do now?" The despair in her tone was obvious to all that listened.

North patted her head before tipping her chin back so he could look at her face. "You stay with me."

Maly didn't reply for a moment, she looked at Norths kind face then at the burning building that was her home for many years. She felt her chest swell as she thought about all the memories she had in that apartment and all the objects that were being eaten by the fire. Most of all, all the photos of her family. She would truly never see them again. Her whole life was being eaten by the flames. She nodded her head, agreeing to stay with North. "I need," Marly swallowed holding the tears at bay as she stared at her bare feet. "I need to lay down if you don't mind." She mumbled while pulling back from North.

"Of course." North said softly. "Phil will take you to your room." He watched her slump form disappear before looking at the three behind him.

"Sheila has a lot of sorrow about her." Bunny stated.

"And pain." Tooth added sadly. "It's in her eyes."

North braced his hands on The edge of his console. "So you understand why I call." He glanced back at the two. "Tooth I need those teeth, her memories, if we help her I need to know what caused her to be like this."

Sandy nodded his head before a few images appeared his head.

"No Manny hasn't said anything other then she was my responsibility and she was important." North looked up at his old friend hanging in the sky peering down at them. Sighing North pulled out a small envelope from his pocket. It was a little letter long forgotten inside a coat pocket.

"Right then I'll be back to see Sheila in a few days." Bunny said as he tapped his foot on the ground to create his rabbit hole.

"And I will collect those teeth and be back soon as I can." Tooth promised as she headed for the window.

Sandy waved and informed he to would return, and be bringing good dreams for Marly when he did.

North sighed and pulled open the envelope and the small letter inside. His heart twisted as he read the small lettering laying carefully upon the paper. Never had North received a letter that meant more to him than the letters Marly Jenkins wrote. After all what kind of girl said thank you to a man that never did anything for her. Sighing North folded the paper and put it in his pocket for safekeeping till he could pin it with the others in his office.

'¥'

After a long night if silent tears, Marly began her new life with Santa, who was a really funny person. A yeti who was determined to give Marly whatever she wanted and things she did not want, Phil was trying to make up for the injury Marly assumed, that or he was obsessed with seeing her happy. And little evil elves who were determined to trip Marly to death. In a nutshell Marly's life has turned upside down. And she loved it. She didn't have any problems with her new life except for North constantly wanting to hear her play her violin, which she shot him down with a fast 'No.' Not that it ever deterred him from asking again and again. There was only one snag in her new life.

"North!" Marly threw her hands, as it turns out her wrist had minor bruising and was feeling better already, in the air as she tried to communicate with the large male in front of her. "We need food."

North threw his head back and laughed. "We have food." he said between bouts of laughter. He almost thought that she was being serious from her expression.

"Santa we, I, can not live off cookies and fruitcake." Marly had held her tongue for three days hoping that maybe, just maybe, the yeti's, elvis, and the great Santa Clause did not live off just cookies and eggnog. She had been horribly wrong and realized that within the first day of her stay.

"Nonsenses!" North chuckled and patted Marly's curly head. "There is nothing better then cookies."

Marly palmed her face and whispered. "Oh boy." Sighing she squared her shoulders and frowned at the guardian before her. "North I need more nutrients then cookies can provide. I, me," She pointed at herself. "NEED more then just cookies."

This argument led to her lovely predicament now of staring at the change machine with the large red bag in hand full of quarters. Compliments of Tooth. Grumbling under her breath, Marly proceeded to empty the quarters into the machine and giving awkward smiles to bystanders that walked by her and gave her the eyebrow raised 'Are-you-crazy' look. Twenty minutes, one empty bag and 249 dollars later, Marly headed back out into the cold again to find a grocery store. Fixing her new glasses, Phil's doing, she stuffed the money into her bag next to the snow-globe North had given her. The magical 'Portal-You-Anywhere,' P.Y.A for short, snow-globe. Marly was just so numbed by all that had happened in the past three days she just accepted the PYA without blinking.

•¥•

Marly shifted her feet awkwardly behind North as he grumbled and searched threw a large storage room for her transportation. Marly blew out a breath of air sending her side bang up before the hair trickled back into place against her face.

"Ah ha!" North exclaimed as he turned around holding two glass balls one in each hand. "Here we are." He pushed a globe into her hands and held the other in front of her bewildered face. "These take you anywhere you want. All you do is say destination."

"Uh-huh." Marly mumbled while swirling the globes water around in her hand. She could believe in teleporting snow-globes after all she fell off her bed and landed in the north pole. "Whelp alright!" She chirped and picked up the large bag of money. And whispered her destination in mind, a money machine, before looking at North when a mini image appeared in the globe.

"And now you throw it!" Of course he neglected to tell her the PYA was not accurate and she was going to be doing some walking.

Snorting at all the absurdity of her life had turned into, Marly walked along the sidewalk letting her new snow boots, another gift from Phil, crunch the ice beneath them. Marly paused at the street corner to look around at the buildings to search for her objective.

Quiet muttering from her left drew Marly's attention. She squinted into the darken alleyway and observed the hunched figure of a man pacing back and forth. She might have shrugged it off as a crazy homeless, but something about him made her look twice. At the closer look she saw it, his skin dark, almost like the dark shadows painted him in a thin layer. And his eyes had an eerie glow to them that held something deep and non-human about them.

Marly glanced about the abandoned streets to the dark sky where the new moon hide behind clouds. She shifted torn between approaching the man and leaving him to his crazy mumbling. But as she looked at his face it twisted into a expression Marly was all to familiar with. Sucking in a sharp breath at the agony that painted the mans sharp features Marly took a step towards him.

"Hello?" Marly called softly. She waited a second before clearing her throat. "Hello there?" She called louder.

Marly froze when the man whirled around towards her. She sucked in her breath at the sight of his yellow eyes that had silver swirling around the outer edges of his eyes. She duck her head letting her curls hide her face. "Um hi." She raised her hand in a weak wave. She licked her lip when the man stared at her with a expression akin to shock. "Are you a uh a guardian...?" She swallowed and watched as the man slowly straightened and smiled at her. Marly's brow drew together and she frowned. There was something off about the man, perhaps it was the pointed teeth or the pain that reflected in his eyes, she could not put her finger on it. But something was there that disturbed her. Still she stood her ground as the man started towards her.

"Oh yes my dear." He stepped closer and gave a half bow and stretched his arm out with a sweeping motion. "Perhaps you could tell me who you are?"

Marly smiled and shoved her hand into his face. "I'm Marly." Her smile grew as the man gave her hand a confused face. She wiggled her fingers and chuckled.

Her smile shrank, however, when his fingers wrapped around hers. If Marly had to describe the feeling she would say it was like shaking hands with a dead person. His skin was cold and held a rubbery feeling. She wanted to rub her hand against her jeans when he let go, instead she kept a bright smile on her face. She did not want to be rude after all.

"Pitch." He rumbled as he let go and studied her bright smile.

"Pitch." Marly mumbled to herself wondering what he was the Guardian of. "I'm here helping North." She started to babble when Pitch simply stared at her. "I'm still trying to grasp all of this." She gestured between them as she talked.

"You are human." Pitch stated as he started to slowly circle Marly. Of course Marly turn in step with him. She now felt like a lamb being circled by a wolf.

She shrugged not really answering his non question. "I should be going." She stated as she backed out of the alleyway and into the street lamps light.

Pitch paused and frowned before smiling. "Of course let me escort you to your destination."

Marly held up her hands. "Oh no that's okay."

"I insist." Pitch said as he grabbed her arm and looped it around his and patted her hand that rested on his bicep. "You never know what unsavory characters prowl at night."

No, she thought as she looked at Pitch from the corner of her eye, you never know. She started walking in a random direction hoping that a grocery store was on this path. She flexed her fingers on his arm and racked her brain for something to say.

She started with the first thing she thought of. "Hard to believe huh?" Marly asked as she glanced at Pitch from the corner if her eye. "A human helping mythical beings?" Marly felt her cheeks heat as she realized she was babbling again, with rapid fired questions. It was a nervous habit of filling awkward silence she could not stand. A reason she picked up playing the violin. "Or that said mythical beings actually need humans, believers to survive?" she turn to smile at Pitch, but froze when the tall man beside her held a shock look on his face. She watched as a slow smile appears on his face.

Marly shivered at the gleam that entered his eyes. Something stirred in her stomach making her nauseous, as she watched the glee on Pitch's face. She quickly looked around and spotted a Walmart off in the distance. Seeing her escape route Marly quickly disentangled herself from him. "Well there's my stop. This has been real nice. Thank you for keeping me company. Bye!" She Flashed him a smile before trying to rush off towards the store. Pitch however caught her hand.

"Well now I should be the one thanking you." He rumbled bring her hand to his lips. He pressed a quick kiss to her skin before releasing her hand. "Tell North I said hello, and." His lips curled into that creepy smile again that gave her goosebumps. "I will be seeing him soon."

Blinking once, Marly saw that Pitch had vanished. Rubbing her arms she jogged towards the Walmart and the warmth it provided from the frigid snow outside. But Marly paused at the door and glanced back at the darkness beyond. Somehow she felt like she had just done something very wrong.

:/

Pitch was grinning as he watched the little woman with wild hair enter the store. The king of nightmares was very happy at this moment that he had not just strangled the insolent girls neck. Ah what wonderful ideas she had given him. Grinning he rubbed his hands together as the beginnings of his plans started to string together. The holes of his ideas finally filling in the blanks, because of a small female. Laughing, Pitch sent one last look towards the store and thought about what he could offer his little Marly for her help. As he disappeared into the swirling blackness, he wondered how much Marly would like to be queen of darkness.

:(

Marly growled under breath as she dragged the loads of groceries through the portal. She had splurged a little on herself at the store. It was not until after she bought everything that she realized that she might have bought to much. Marly felt guilty for even considering stealing the grocery cart. So now she struggled through the PYA with three large bags in each hand. Just as she was setting them down to take a breather, Marly was swept up into a pair of heavy arms and yeti gibberish was cooed at her as she was rocked back and forth.

"Hello Phil." Marly said as she tried to worm out of his grasp.

"Put her down, she only gone for two hours." Santa grumbled from his spot beside the affectionate yeti. As soon as Marly was free from the Phil's grasp she was pulled into another bear hug by North who let out a deep belly laugh before putting her down.

"Hey!" Marly yelled at the little elves that were digging into her brown grocery bags. "Shoo you little buggers!" The elves squeal and scatter at her approach.

"So," North poked and probed the bag on the floor with his boot. Marly started to think that the elves got their case of extreme curiosity from North. "What have you got?"

Marly snorted and scooped up the bagged food. Handing some to Phil she walked towards the kitchen. "Ingredients for food ya know." She placed the bags on the counter. As she placed the various food items away, Marly explained to North what each item was used for.

It was while she was in the middle of making Alfredo, frozen Bertolli bag, Marly remember her encounter with Pitch.

Not bothering to turn and watch North scold the elves for being underfoot. Marly moved the food from the burner and checked the cookies she made for North, to stop his sulking. When she turned back to her food she found North eating it. Groaning she palmed her face and realized she should have known this was going to happen. After all the elves learned their bad behavior from someone.

Grabbing three bowls, extra for Phil who was scooting closer to the food. Marly divided the food and pursed her lips at the two males scarfed down the food. She was going to make another trip to the grocery store sooner then she thought.

"Oh North, Pitch said hello." Marly stated nonchalantly as she ate.

A choking noise followed by a shattering bowl was not the reaction Marly was expecting. Nor did she expect to be lifted off her feet to be stared down by North.

"When did you see him?" He demanded.

Marly frowned and tried not the shrink back from the heavy state North was giving her.

"A-about an hour and a half ago." Norths face softened at her stutter and he pulled her into a hug.

"Pitch Black is not someone you want to get tangle with." North rubbed her back soothingly and talked to her like she was on the verge of tears. In reality she was just trying to not suffocate in Norths shirt or spill the bowl of food squashed between them.

"He didn't seem all that bad to me." Marly mumbled into Norths shirt.

Santa pulled back and looked at her face. "We know him by the name Pitch Black, you may know him by another name, the Boogeyman. He's an unsavory character and very dangerous. He takes pleasure in tormenting others. There is no good in him." He paused before asking. "Can you tell me what was said?"

Marly sucked in a breath and froze. Now she understood all the creeped out feelings she gotten around him. She shuddered remembering the sadistic curve if his smile. "Oh." She breathed stunned by the knowledge before racking her brain for all she had said to him. "I don't remember what I said to him." She had been rambling about... She sighed and rubbed her temple. "I gave him my name."

North straightened and placed his hands on his hips like a heroic pose. "You take yeti with you every time you go out." North declared.

Perhaps, Marly thought as she looked at the shattered bowl and remains of food on the floor, cookies and fruitcake wasn't so bad.

~This is totally a line. ~

After Marly was safely tucked into bed, North retreated to his office. The big male sat back into his chair with a sigh and pondered what exactly Marly had said. North glanced out the window towards the moon. He was wondering what to do about the sighting, perhaps she had been mistaken, but then again Marly didn't even know who Pitch was. But she had talked to him and came back without a scratch, that was a very curious thing. He pondered calling the others, but with Christmas on its was and so many uncertain factors he hesitated doing so. The sound of fluttering wings drew Norths attention away from the window to the door that had opened.

"Ah Tooth!" North exclaimed standing up, he had been expecting Tooth anyday now to bring Marly's teeth, her memories. "Have you got them?"

The fairy settled her feet on the ground, something she rarely ever did, and looked at North. Her large purple eyes swirled with guilt and remorse. "Oh North, they're gone!" She cried before covering her face. "A guardian of memories I am!"

"What!" North moved around his desk and put a comforting arm around the Tooth fairy's shoulders. "Perhaps you just misplace them, eh? After all you are busy fairy, yes?" Even as he said it, North suspected that the missing teeth had to do with the appearance of Pitch today, but he could still hope.

"Yes!" Tooth exclaimed perking up. "Sometimes the teeth do get misplaced, perhaps she's in a different sector!" Tooth was already flapping about the room as she talked to herself. "Oh oh, some times the teeth end up in the eighteenth century, don't know why though." She was making her way to the door when she paused and beamed at North. "I'll be back. Oh and tell Marly I said Hi!"

"Will do." North waved at her. once she was out of sight he called to yeti's. "I want Marly under watch at all times." Once he was left once again alone in his office he turned towards the Moon. "Well old friend, what do you think?" The answer North received was one that confused him. Waiting was never North's strong point.

* * *

And here we all, Chapter 2. Poor Marly, she can't seem to catch a break. I wonder if her mother ever taught her NOT to talk to strangers though she has a kind heart and likes helping others. By the way Khajiit is from 'Skyrim' for all you who didn't know. They are cat-like humanoids who like to steal. Anyway to wrap this up I would like to thank my readers for taking time to read this, and my reviewers:

** . , And Guest.**

Thank you for Taking time to review it. Thank you all for reading this, I couldn't keep writting without ya'll. I do promise that our favorite winter spirit will be in the next one. Till then. ~GT.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Skyfall 3

_Marly wiped the sweat from her brow as she scooted the Christmas tree over a little to the left. Behind her she could hear the soft hum as the person considered the position._

_"Alright!" Melanie chirped. "I like it right there!"_

_"Well thank god!" Marly huffed as she flopped backwards onto one of the couches. "It's not like I pulled the three hundred pound tree all around this living room!" Marly grumbled and looked over at her sisters smiling face. _

_"Aw Marly Wally! Are you feeling tuckered out?" She cooed as she walked towards Marly and ruffled her swear damp curls. _

_"No what gave you that idea?" Marly rolled her eyes and swatted away her sisters hand. Suddenly Melanie was crouching in front of her with a hand on her stomach. _

_"I love you baby sissy." She cooed and placed a small kiss on her brow. Her petite hand rubbed her flat stomach and Marly smiled. "You know." Melanie began. "We need to start picking names."_

Marly opened her eyes slowly like she did every morning. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, dispelling any of the sand that clung to the corners of her eyelids. It was now three months since Marly first came to the north pole. Since then many things had changed. Since the Pitch incident Marly rarely went anywhere without her yeti sidekick Phil. Which was really awkward shopping with a giant yeti behind her that only children could see. Phil had taken to carrying candy with him for the little kids. That wasn't to bad, until you get one of the kids that are afraid and started to cry. That when things got terribly awkward when the mother start to investigate and their kids are pointing right at her, or Phil more like. But the moms can't see him, so they glare at her. It one big mess, and then there is the cloths shopping. She was not even going to explain that one.

Sliding out of the bed. Marly stripped of her night shirt, the only clothing she wore to sleep in. Even if she now lived in the North Pole, it was very warm within North's home. Sliding into jeans a black t-shirt and last but not least her favorite gray scarf. Pulling on her snow boots Marly left her room. She walked down the quiet walkway a benefit from waking up early was the peace that settled the workshop in the early morning. Taking her general route towards the kitchen, Marly smoothed her hands through her wild curls before pulling them back into a ponytail.

After one taste of her Alfredo, North fell in love with other food, other then cookies and fruitcake. Since then Marly had to buy in bulk, seeing as she was feeding not only North but yeti's and elves. So when she cooked she cooked in large amounts. Surprisingly the elves ate more then the yeti's.

Sighing Marly Turned on the stove. The good thing about North's kitchen was he liked to keep up with up to date technology. He like to claim he came up with the idea first. If he did or didn't Marly did not know, nor did she care. Hovering over the stove with a spatula in hand and to pan filled with three cartons of eggs each was how North found her.

"Ah ha, good morning Marly." North greeted as he passed through the door into the warm kitchen. "And what a good morning it is." He stroked his beard as if in pondering something.

Marly sighed and rolled her eyes knowing what was going to come next.

"Be better with music." North stated before pulling a small black case from behind his back an held it out to Marly.

Marly eyed the sleek case then Santa's bright blue eyes. "North I don't play anymore."

His large nostrils flared at her words. "Nonsense you play then you play now."

Marly palmed her face and stirred the semi-raw eggs. All she could think was that she should have never told North she use to play. "Oh Phil!" Marly cooed at the yeti who entered the kitchen behind the large male standing in front of the doorway. "Mind finishing breakfast for me? Thanks" She chirped out the words and left the kitchen before either of the males could protest.

Out in the workshop the busy flow of work was slowly starting and though it was no where near Christmas, North and the yetis stayed busy all year round. Well if you exclude the days leading up to new years no one worked on those days, it was everyone's vacation time.

It was as she was escaping that Marly heard it. The soft notes of music in the air. Marly closed her eye and stilled as she absorbed the notes. Though the sound was off, not the same as her memories. Blue eyes scanned the room an located the music coming from a Cello a level below. In a trance Marly stood listening to the pitches and tones of the Cello. Its notes danced through the air brawling any ears to its playful tones. Then suddenly the Cello let out a loud shrieking noise, a hideous cringe worthy noise, after silence followed before the yeti playing started grumbling loudly and through his arms in the air while dropping the beautiful instrument on the ground. Marly grimaced and looked away from the broken Cello lying lonely on the floor abandon by its master.

Marly's vision was suddenly filled with blue when she looked forward. Taking a step back Marly looked at the plastic sled being held out to her then up at the hopeful yeti holding it. "On testing duty again Tom?" She asked as her hand reached out to take the sled from his large hands.

The yeti nodded his head in conformation while blurting out something in yeti gibberish. Though Marly had no idea what he was saying she had played this game before. Since she was a teen the Yeti's often came to her to inspect the toys, though she never really tested a sled quiet yet. "I like this one Tom, the plastic is firm and it doesn' look like it will break apart with a little rough ridin'." She glanced to the table that was full of blue sleds and frowned. "Though you might want a little more variety of Yeti standing off to the side through his arms in the air when he heard it. Marly sent him a small smile and handed the sled back to Tom. "Sorry big guy, but little girls like pink not blue."

When that was said she moved past them to the lift. She was going to make her escape to her favorite place, the top floor where the globe was spinning peacefully. This floor unlike the rest was mostly empty, a Yeti here and there just passed through the floor. Non really stayed. it was the perfect place to be alone, but not alone at all. Here Marly usually read or looked out the window to the snow down below. This time however as Marly walked across the floor to the book she left lying on a table by the fireplace something caught Marly's eye. She turned towards the globe. She licked her lips and studied the miniature size earth that was slowly rotating. She hadn't been sure but she though she had seen the lights flicker. Her boots clunked against the wood floors as she stepped forward to the sphere. Her blue eyes widen behind the lens of her glasses as the lights on the left all flickered at one time, this was something the never happened before. dread pitted in Marly's stomach as the flickering that continued, moving over the rest of the sphere. "Oh shit! PHIL!" Marly called as she rushed to the railing and looked over it. Pointing a finger at the yeti that had answered her call she waved his attention upward to her position. "Phil go get North. There's somethin' up with the Globe. Hurry!" Pushing off the railing she looked back up at the sphere and chewed her lip as the lights of the children kept flickering.

Behind her she could hear the noise level increase as yeti's and elves came to investigate what was happening with the globe. Marly looked behind her as North's voice carried over the sound of the crowd who had gathered.

"Move." He barked as he marched forward with his swords in hand. Marly raised her brow at the choice of weaponry. She didn't see how the sharp blades would fix the globe. "Why you pointy heads always under boot?"

"North." Marly called, worry laced her tone as she looked at him then back at the globe. "What's goin' on?"

North didn't immediately answer her questioned, but studied the globe instead. "I don't know." He mumbled to her before looking at the yeti's standing at his side. "Have you checked the axis? Or the rotation wheel?" He asked, or barked out more like. The yetis glanced at one another shaking there heads and talking their gibberish. But the moment of tension was broken by a dark laughter and a strong wind.

Marly's eyes widen as black sand started to cover the globe like a thick black curtain. As the sphere was completely covered the dark laughter rang out again. The sound seemed to echo in the far corners of Marly's mind making her cringe and cover her ears. She sucked in a deep breath as the sand that coated the sphere burst away and dissipated into the air. A dark shadow paced over the crowd. North pulled Marly behind him as something sliced through the air and landed in front of them.

Silence descended over the group as the malicious presence left leaving everyone shaken, especially Marly who had her face pressed to North's side as he rubbed her back. Marly peeked out of his side and gazed down at the black rose sticking out of the ground. The petals were the purest of black, she felt if she stared at them to long she would be swallowed by the black coloring. The stem was a green that was tinted black, but it looked like glass. Marly peeled herself away from North and moved towards the flower. North, who either ignored the flower or hadn't seen it turned towards the line of elves. "You, Dingle, prepare we're going to have company."

Marly glanced up at North as he twisted a lever and shoved it down creating the northern lights. She was awed by the swirling lights but the flower caught her attention again when the petals seemed to absorb the light. Slowly Marly pinched the flowers stem between her forefinger and her thumb. Delicately she picked up the flower and looked at it more closely. At first she had assumed the pelts were made of glass, now up close they looked like stone. Oddly enough the northern lights seemed to swirl within the petals, creating a hypnotic feeling.

'_Come on MJ, stop staring!'_

A ghost voice whispered in her ear. Marly shook the female voice away and looked at North. "What are we going to do now?" She clenched her hand around the stem of the flower. She took it over to the fireplace and put it there before turning to North who was looking up at the Northern lights.

"The others will gather and we will make our decision then." North's heavy accent had taken a clip tone. One that was mixed with worry and anger. Marly felt the same, after all her home was just invaded. Goes to show no where was safe.

"How long will it take?" Marly asked just as she heard the sound of flapping wings. "Never mind." She mumbled and turned to Tooth who was first to arrive. Marly gave a weak smile to Tooth as she entered the window followed by her mini fairy's.

"Hello Tooth." Marly greeted and held her hand out to Baby Tooth as she nestled herself into Marly's palm. "Hello to you too." Suddenly Marly felt herself wrapped in someone's arms as she squeezed her tight. Marly let out a chuckle as she peered over Tooth's soft feathers.

When Tooth peered back at her she had a large grin on her face. "I feel like I haven't seen you in ages." She cooed as she cupped Marly's cheeks. "Have you been flossing?" She asked seriously.

Puffing out her cheeks Marly nodded. "Daily." She answered.

As Tooth backed off nodding happy at Marly's answer, golden sand flew through the window in the shape of an old model plane. "Sandy!" Marly greeted waving her hand at the oldest guardian. The Sandman circle the globe twice before his sand dissipated and he landed on the floor in front of Marly. She clapped her hands as Sandy bowed before her. "Hello Sandy." She greeted and laughed at the hand that appeared above the Sandy's golden head and waved at her. "I'm still waiting for that rematch of our chess game. I'll win this time you know."

Sandy waved a dismissive hand. Above him an image of a queen and a king chess piece appeared. The king knocked over the queen and Sandy smirked with a knowing look.

Marly had become adapt at reading Sandy's images. The queen would be her and the king was him. In other word Sandy was basically telling her that he was going to win again. "We will see Sandman, we will see."

"Cracky!" An Australian accent said from the doorway. "Could you pick a colder place mate. My poor feet are frozen." Bunny made his way towards the roaring fire to warm up.

"Khajit!" Marly greeted as she tackled Bunny with a bear hug. Though she pulled back quickly. "Man you are cold!"

"No kidding Shelia, we're in the North Pole after all."

Marly narrowed her eyes at Bunny. Out of all of them she felt like Bunny was her favorite. "Anyone ever tell you you're a funny bunny?" Marly asked

Bunny pulled out his small brush and glanced at Marly before stroking the tips of the brush bristles to the eggs surface. "No."

"Good cuz they would've been lyin' to ya Bun." She was cracking a smile at Bunny's glare when North cleared his throat.

"I've called you all here because Boogy was here." North pointed his finger down at the floor in front of him while holding everyone's gaze. "At the Pole."

"Pitch?" Tooth asked hovering closer to North. "Pitch Black?"

"Yes." North insisted. "I saw him." He started to move as he explained what happened. "Black sand covered the globe, and then there was a shadow."

"Whoa, I thought you said you saw him." Bunny started in. he was more irritated that he got called away from his eggs then a sighting of Pitch.

"Well." North began but Marly cut in.

"No we didn' actually see him, but he was here Bunny." She was being serious since she used his actual name instead of her pet names for him. She had her arms crossed and stared Bunnymund down when his sharp eyes turned to her. "He is clearly up to somethin' Bunny, why else would he perform a little magic show."

"Look Shelia, I get it that your saying that Pitch might have been here." Bunny began.

"Might have?" Marly uncrossed her arms and glared at Bunny. North stood behind her ready to back her up when the time came.

Bunny carried on ignoring her outraged tone. "But you called me at the wrong time, I still have a two million eggs to paint and Easters only a couple of days away." His green eyes looked behind her to North. "I wouldn't call you a few days before Christmas."

"Bah!" North barked, he moved forward and plucked the half painted egg from Bunny. "Easter is not Christmas."

Marly smacked her head as they got off topic. "Boys." She barked as Bunny and North went toe to toe about the more important holiday. "Boys!" She barked before turning to look for an ally. Tooth was chirping rapid fast orders to her mini-fairy's that came in and left just as fast. Sandy however seemed to be trying to communicate something. Marly's brow drew together as a large arrow appeared above his head and pointed upwards to the skylight.

She looked behind her and was surprised to see the moon peering in through the large window in broad daylight. "North!" She called as her blue eyes transfixed on the full moon. Marly didn't noticed that she hadn't gotten the Big Reds attention as she stepped into the moons lunar lights. She felt warmth flood her system as a warm presence seemed to fill the room where the soft light touched. "Man in the Moon?" Marly asked. She felt more then heard a resounding yes. She felt safe in the beams of the moon, she felt like everything was going to be all right. And for a tiny moment Marly wasn't sad she felt whole.

The moment was broken by a sharp tinkling of a bell. Marly looked back to Sandy who held a poor little elf by its hat. He released the elf and dropped it to the ground where it stayed. Marly raised a brow at Sandy as he raised his pointer fingers to the moon shape over his head then to the skylight.

Everyone turned to look at the moon. "Ah Manny!" North moved forward stepping into the lunar light as well. He raised his arms as a warm welcome gesture. "How are things old friend?"

Suddenly the light was moving forward across the floor to the guardian emblem on the surface. Slowly the shadows were morphing into a dark shadow of a familiar figure.

"Pitch." Bunny mumbled and looked up at North who was giving him a smug look that had 'Told you so' printed all over it.

"What do we do?" North asked looking up at the moon high in the sky.

Marly thought it was odd to ask 'Manny' since it seemed he had a slight communication problem, then, however, she heard a clicking sound. Like turning cog wheels. She looked up at the moon then down at the emblem as a large crystal rose from the ground. "Nice jewel." Marly said a she stepped forward to look at it closer. She glanced over at Tooth as she drew in an audible breath. "But uh what's that goin' to do?"

"It is Manny's way of showing us are next Guardian." North said as he circled it.

"Next Guardian?" Marly asked a little confused.

"Aye Shelia, we were all chosen by The Moon." Bunny was eying the crystal wryly as it started to glow. "But why another Guardian?" Bunny asked, he sounded slightly bitter.

"Manny must think we need help." North said as he stood in front of the crystal as it started to illuminate blue patterns everywhere it touched.

"I wonder who its going to be!" Tooth exclaimed excitedly. She looked over at the four leaf clover over Sandy's head. "The Leprechaun?"

Marly was staring at Bunny as he kept Mumbling under her breath. "Please don't let it be the Grand Oak."

"I'm starting to think Khajit that you don't have many friends." She smiled when Bunny shot her a look. Marly raised her brow as she looked back at the crystal. It was glowing brightly but other then that she didn't see how it was going to show who the next Guardian was. A squeal from on of the fairy's drew Marly's attention. They all seemed to have a love sick expression on all their faces, even Tooth's held the expression.

"Jack Frost?" North questioning tone drew Marly's attention to him as he stared at something above the crystal. Marly glanced at it but still was not seeing what the others were looking at.

"I take it back." Bunny said as he also glared at the invisible image. "Grand Oaks fine."

"Well as long as he helps protect the children." Tooth said as she tried to cover up her lovie dovie eyes, she was doing a better job then Baby Tooth was. Marly thought as she caught the fainting fairy. "Right?"

"Jack Frost!" Bunny snapped as if the very question was unthinkable. "He doesn't care about the children."

"How do you know?" Marly asked as she finally gave up trying to see the image of the new guardian. She wondered who Jack Frost was, the name sounded familiar to her.

"I know," Bunny began looked at Marly as if she had betrayed him. It was a look he often gave her. "Because all he does if freeze water parks and mess with my egg hunts."

Marly blinked the suddenly she realized who Jack Frost was, her eyes snapped to the image floating above the crystal and her breath hitched as she caught sight of the supposed Jack Frost. Even with the see through blue image she could see the youthfulness of the young spirit of winter.

Bunny was now gesturing angrily at the image. "He's an irresponsible, selfish-."

"Guardian." North finished as he stroked his beard and studied the boys image.

Bunny huffed and pointed a finger the waved back and forth between the image of Jack and North. "Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian."

"How do you know?" Marly asked again as she studied the faded details of the frozen image. "You haven't even given him a chance."

"You don't know him Sheila." Bunny said as he turned to her and she looked at him. "He's been causing trouble for three hundred years. He's not Guardian material."

"I disagree there Khajit." Marly crossed her arms and nodded her head at the moon that was still peering in. "He thinks he's Guardian material, shouldn't you trust him?" She knew she won the argument when Bunny deflated. "So how do we get him?" She asked and turned to North.

The big guy was rubbing his hands as he concocted a plan. It was a glint in his eyes that told Marly that this was not going to be one of his better plans. And she was right.

"Bunny you and two yeti's will go retrieve Jack," Marly raised her brow at his choose, though Bunny was the least busy of the four Guardians, excluding North of course. Tooth and Sandy still had jobs all year round. Though it sounded like the two had a history, and Marly didn't think it was the best choice. "while me and the rest prepare a party. We will have music and a fire show and-."

Marly cut into North's excited rant. "North." Marly said as she crossed her arms. "You can't just kidnap someone you've been ignoring for three hundred years, throw them a party and tell them that they now are a Guardian and have to help you defeat Pitch."

"Why not?" North asked, his thick brows drew together in confusion.

"Because he's not goin' to react well to that kind of….situation." Marly glanced back at Jack's image above the crystal. "Look why don' I go get him. He will probably listen to me better then well Bunny." She looked over at Bunnymund. "No offense but it sounds like you two don' get along well."

"Nah Shelia it's fine."

North seemed to ponder Marly's words. So she tried another persuasive tactic. "If I don' have him back here by night you can send Bunny for us. Plus I think a human might have more sway over him."

"She's right North." Tooth said as she sent another batch of fairy's off to collect more teeth. "If Jack sees that she sees him he's more likely to follow her and help us." Tooth and Marly smiled at each other.

"And," Marly began but North cut her off.

"Okay, fine. You go get Jack then come back." North gave her his fatherly look. "No dallying."

Marly laughed. "No dallying." She grinned an looked back at Jacks fading image. "I'm glad I can be of some help."

It took less then thirty minutes for Marly to get ready. And now as she stood with a deadpan expression on her face as she waited for North to hand her to snow globes. "North. I got it, really. I've lived on my own once before, I know how the world on the outside works. I know that cars can't stop on a dime and will watch out NOT to get hit by one."

North looked at Marly and studied her face. "Yes but-." He stopped and sighed at the look on her face. He held out the tiny little globes he had specifically made for Marly, tiny little PYA's that were attached to a key-chain of sorts. They looked like tiny grapes on a vine. The only difference between these and the big snow-globe was that these took her to specific locations and were reusable.

"Thank you North." Marly took the globes and attached them to one of her pant loops before plucking one off. "I'll be back, don't worry." She shot Phil a look as he wiped his eyes with a tissue before blowing his nose. It wasn't just Phil who looked sad at her departure, the elves and other Yeti's seemed to be having trouble not crying. Rolling her eyes at their drama she broke the little globe between her pointer finger and her thumb after whispering Burgess's name. As the portal opened up Marly waved goodbye, before stepping through the portal. It closed immediately behind her and formed back into its tiny globe form and dropped to the ground. Marly picked it up and put it back onto the key-chain before she looked around the forest that she had picked to come to. She looked through some of the trees to the lake that North had said Jack spent most his time at.

Rubbing her hands Marly looked around the area she entered. "All right let's go find Frost." She stepped out of the tree line and looked at the lake that twinkled in the sunlight before looking up at the loud laughter. Marly raised her eyebrow at the boy flying in the air. His white hair was ruffled in the wind, and his blue hoody gleamed brightly in the sunlight. "Well that was easy." She wondered if she talked this much to herself before she lived with Santa. She waked slowly towards the white haired boy as he landed beside a book and peered at it upside down. She chuckled at his antics, and paused as she heard his deep voice saying how interesting the book sounded. Marly realized that the boy was more a man then she had first thought when she heard his deep voice. She followed silently behind him as he followed the kid who had picked up the book.

Now, she thought, I feel like a stalker. A stalker who was following a invisible being. As Marly watched Jack follow like a lost puppy behind the kids her heart twisted. She could now understand Jack Frost a little better now that she saw him. A teenage boy stuck in puberty for three hundred years and not being able to be seen. Bunny and North had explained it to her while she got ready to retrieve the newest guardian. And now all she had to do was let Jack know that she could see him and bam! She's got herself a new friend. After all she would not let go of the first person to see her in three hundred years. She leaned against a fence watching Jack balance on the wooden fence listening to Jamie and his friends.

"Who's Jack Frost." Marly cringed at the child's questioned and peeked at Jacks expression as the kids mom explain that it was nobody but an expression. Suddenly Jack disappeared, jumping down from his spot on the fence.

Scooting around the yards barrier, Marly peeked at Jack as he formed a snow ball an chucked it at the kid. Marly frowned as she watched the fight begin with the laughing kids. When was the last time she played in the snow? Or even had a snowball fight? Years, a lot of years ago. She might have been five. If even then. She did not remember having one.

Marly bent and scooped up some snow before compacting it together to form a small lumpy snowball. The wet snow clump felt foreign in her hand. Pursing her lips Marly looked over at Jack as he crouched a top his stick behind the kids. A small evil smile curved her lips as she tossed the snowball up and down in her hand before taking two steps and lobbing the wet ball at Jack. Ducking behind a tree, Marly watched a stunned look cross the handsome teens face as he looked in the direction Marly hid. Suppressing her giggle Marly peeked from behind the tree again after a couple minutes to see Jack missing. Abandoning her hiding spot she spied the kids on the ground yelling, as she moved closer Marly saw Jack and the brown hair boy. She gaped at the kid on the sled as it sped down the hill and onto the street.

Marly's heart stopped as the car horns started. With not much thought she followed the crowd of kids as they took a short cut through some alleyways. As she emerged from the corridor Marly covered her mouth as she watched the kid fly up in the air and into a snow pile in front of the statue. She saw Jack leaning against the statue watching the kid jump to his feet and laugh. Marly smiled and relaxed as she watched the group. Then a big red couch came sliding into the scene, knocking into the kid. Marly gasped and rushed towards the kids but slowed when the brunette popped back up, with a tooth held high and proud.

"Look!" He exclaimed. "A tooth." And just like that the kids crowded around him exclaiming how the tooth fairy would visiting him tonight. Marly smiled at their innocence's, knowing they had not yet been touched by the evils of this world. She then glanced at Jack as he flew in front of the herd of kids.

"Come on what's a guy got to do to get a little recognition around here?" Marly watched the shock cross Frost's face as the children walked through him, before his look transformed into sadness. She stood helplessly as he took off into the air with the look of sorrow printed on his face. Her heart twisted and went out to him. Silently Marly followed behind his floating form. The only sound was her boots crunching snow beneath them and her breathing. Marly wondered if anyone noticed they were being followed in this town. She slowed and watched as he floated down onto a tree branch and wondered how she should approach him. Could she simply walk up and say hi? Or should she use a different approach.

Marly was frowning over her problem when Jacks voice broke the silence.

"I don't think I've ever seen hair like yours before."

Marly paused in pacing. Her hand twitched, wanting to flatten her wild curls to her head.

"It's like a black mob of curls." Jack said absently as he leaned against the bark of the tree.

Marly turned then and looked up at his figure lounging in the tree. "Look I might not have the silky smooth shiny hair some girl have, but I like my hair!" She huffed and stomped her foot as she stare up at Jack who sat frozen in the tree looking down at her.

Marly swallowed and started to twitch under the heavy silence. Coughing she started to step back from the tree when suddenly her vision was Filled with white and blue. Marly leaned back, away from Jacks smiling face.

"You can see me!"

Marly glanced away from his smiling face, her cheeks red from his close proximity. "Um yes."

Jack let loose a loud 'whoop!' before jumping up in the air and twirling around. Marly turned in a circle watching him let loose his joy. A small smile played on her lips when Jack suddenly landed in front of her and grabbed both her arms.

"You can see me!" He cried while jumping up an down and holding her.

Marly nodded her head. "Yes. I thought we went over that."

"This is, this is... AMAZING!"

Marly chuckled and scooted back, away from the handsome Jack Frost. Somehow standing there in front of him reminded her of all the times she was made fun of by the opposite sex because she wasn't pretty enough for them or because she babbled when she was nervous. Which right now, with a gorgeous winter spirit bearing down on her, made Marly nervous, very nervous.

"Yup, awesome. I can see you you can see me, seeing as you insulted my hair and all, ya know." Marly wanted to smack herself, or just simply shut her mouth up.

"I like your hair." Jack said grinning at her, he reached out and tugged on one curl and watched it spring back into place. "In fact I love it!"

Marly turned red and ducked her head. "I'm Marly Jenkins." She held her hand out and watched from beneath her lashes as Jack took her hand into his. For the spirit of winter his skin wasn't that cold, it reminded her of a cool cloth that hadn't been touched in sometime.

"Jack Frost. Man I've been waiting a long time to do that!" Marly laughed and tugged at her hand which Jack still held onto. "Ah." he dropped her hand immediately though he looked like he missed the contact already. "Sorry."

Marly shrugged. "It's fine. I understand." And she did even if it had been only a year for her and not three hundred, she understood what it was like to not have contact and yearn for it. "Listen Jack, I'm here on behave of-"

Marly spit out the snow that landed in her mouth and sent a glare at Jack who was laughing at her face. "Come on MJ let's have some fun!"

Marly crossed her arms and shook her head. "Don't call me that."

Jack cocked his head at her. "Why?"

Marly resisted the urge to sweep the hair covering his baby blue eyes off to the side. "Cuz there was someone I use to know that called me that." She frowned and looked off to the side. "She died a while back and I preferred if you didn't call me that."

Jack touched her arm, bringing Marly's gaze back to his face. His eyes held sympathy and pity that made Marly's stomach turn. "Alright." He seemed to ponder a moment before a mischievous grin spread across his face. "I will call you Marly Mine."

Marly choked on some air and gaped. "What!?" her voice sounded shrill to her ears as she watched Jack laugh and float away from her.

"Come on Marly Mine, let's have some fun."

Marly sighed as she looked at Jacks smiling face as he scooped up some snow. What harm could a little fun be? It would be the first time in three hundred years since he last had fun with someone else that could see him. Marly yelped as a snow ball zoomed past her he's and hit the tree behind her with a 'Splat' noise.

Taking shelter behind a tree, Marly peeked around it. "Um Jack?" She called from behind her shield. "How bad would it be of I told you that I haven' had a snowball fight before?"

Jack was suddenly filling her vision again staring at her with a disbelief look. "Never?" He asked.

"It's been a long long time." She pauses and pushed her glasses up. "and I might as well inform you that I've never skated or sledded before too."

Jack crossed his arms and a smile curved his lips, now Marly understood why the fairies went wild upon learning who the new gaurdain was. "Well its time for you to change that, Marly Mine." Marly sighed at her new nickname.

Her hand was suddenly full of wet snow and Jack stood spreading his arms wide. "Alright throw it!"

"At you?" She looked between the ball and the Jack's smiling face. "Oh I don't kno-" Marly puffed out her cheeks when a snowball hit her forehead. "Why you little-" Marly ducked and ran squealing away from Frost. She circled a tree and through her ball at him, which missed him by a good foot.

Jack looked at the remnants of her ball before raising an eyebrow at her. "That was really sad you know."

"Shut up Frost!" Marly yelled, but she was laughing still at his face. She scooped up some snow before throwing it again at him. This time she hit him in the shoulder, that was only because he stood still.

Jack snorted and dusted the snow off his shoulder. "That really is pathetic. Come here Marly Mine, let a pro show you." He stalked towards her tree with his ammo in hand. He whipped around the tree only to find no one behind it. As he started to turn a hand full of snow smacked him in the face. Blinded Jack heard Marly's laughter ring loud and clear.

"A pro my butt." Marly taunted before doing a little dance around Jack while laughing.

Jack wiped the snow from his face and watched in amusement as Marly danced around him with her hands in the air. "Mmm your butt indeed." Jack through his head back and laughed when Marly froze, turned red, and ducked her head to hid the redness of her cheeks behind the curtain of wild curls.

"Very funny Frost." Marly grumbled as she moved away from him. When he took a step towards her she threw snowball that she was hiding behind her back and took off in a random direction while laughing. Suddenly her foot caught on a hidden branch in the snow and sent her spiraling in the snow. Marly blinked as she realized her glasses had fallen off when she tripped. Grumbling while she sat in the snow Marly looked around the area looking for her glasses.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked when he found his young believer sitting on the snow mumbling to herself. Marly turned her head and looked up at him. This was the first time he noticed her eyes, since the glasses always obscured their view. Big blue eyes with a dark ring of green around her pupil. But there was something more then their unique coloring that caught the breath in the back of his throat. Below her left eye was. Small scar the ran the length of her eye.

"I fell and my glasses went missing." Marly glanced around again. "Mind helping me?"

And so began the hunt for her glasses. Marly snickered at Jack a he dug through the snow on his knees. "Do you feel the cold?" Marly asked as she felt the need to fill the air with talk. That and she saw that Jack wore no shoes.

Jack shrugged a he continued his search. "Not really, I feel the mild coolness of the snow but not like you do."

"What about warmth?"

Jack paused, he put his hand in his pocket before standing and walking towards her. He took her hand into his and traced her fingers. "During summer I feel like a melting snowman, but touching you." Marly's fingers twitched and her cheeks flushed. "I feel you. Your like a nice warmth." He paused and pondered his next words. "It a nice warmth hard to describe. It would probably be like sitting in front of a fire on a cold night for you."

Marly watched his fingers trace her veins on her wrist before nodding in understanding.

"What about you?" Jack asked

"What about me?"

Jack smiled and let go of her hand. "Do I feel cold to you?"

Marly thought about it before she smiled timidly at him. "The air around you is colder that anything else." She watched his expression fall a little as he took a step back. "But," She started before grabbing his hand. She pressed her palm against his and spread their fingers, showing the different in length in their digits. "Your skin isn't really cold, but your not that warm either." She smiled at him and dropped her hand away from his bigger one. "On the other hand the longer I touch you the warmer you get. Ya know?"

Jack studied her smile, he lingered on the missing gap in her teeth and found it rather cute. "Ya I get it." he brawled before digging into his pocket and pulled out her glasses. Instead of handing it to her he slide them onto her little nose. "You should wear contacts."

Marly touched her glasses and blinked at him. "Why?"

Jack grinned and put some distance between them. "I like you better without them." Marly flushed, but before she could duck her head Jack chucked a snowball at her.

Laughing they played their game, till Marly had to remind Jack that she was still human and needed warmth and food. And just as Marly suspected Jack followed her to the closes Starbucks. Even going as far as following her inside.

"You can wait outside. I promise I will be right out there after I get my order." Marly whispered to Jack after the third person walked through him.

Shrugging Jack shook his head. "Nah I'm fine, Marly Mine." She knew he was getting a kick out of the nickname now seeing as his grin widen every time he said it. "Plus I've always wanted to see the inside of this shop forever now."

After she finally got her white hot chocolate and toasted bagel, Marly settled into one of the tables outside that was in the corner and away from the crowd. Cupping her warm drink in hand Marly sipped it as Jack settled across from her. Now she was going to bring up the subject on why she was here, but was cut off when Jack leaned forward eager to learn more about her.

He started asking basic questioned. They started from, where are you from to what's your favorite pastime. Marly answered each question with patience, even though she was itching to get down to business. Though his eagerness reminded her that he had been essentially alone for a long, long time.

"What about family?" Jack asked eagerly wondering if he had more potential believers.

Tensing up Marly glanced out into the mostly empty street. She swallowed and tried to unclench her jaw to answer his questioned.

_'Im pregnant MJ! We're expanding our family already!'_

"I don't have any." Marly finally answered when she looked back at him. She kept herself stoic as the painful memories flashed in her mind. She clung to the present by clinging to the clear blue eyes across from her. "They all dead." Her voice rasped, it was thick with agony that she was still suffering.

Jack reached across the tabled and touched her trembling hand. "I'm sorry."

Marly shook her head, her curls bouncing about with the motion, and smiled at him. "Not your fault." She wrapped her fingers around his and gave him a reassuring squeeze before letting go to take another sip.

"Okay Frost, I need you to listen this time." Marly set down her drink and give him a serious look. Or the best she could seeing as he had this large grin on his face. "There is something I need to tel-"

"Hello there." Marly frowned as a male voice cut her off as she tried to speak to Jack.

Glancing up Marly looked at the tall male standing beside her, giving her the elevator look. The man was just about her age if not older. He had long dirty blond hair that look like it need washing, and was dressed in a leather jacket that had a suspicious odor coming off of it. His brown eyes was the most unnerving trait about him, seeing as they were staring rudely at certain body parts that should not receive such attention from strangers.

"Hello." Marly said politely before quickly grabbing her things. She pushed her half eaten bagel into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder and grabbing her drink. "Goodbye." Standing up she squeezed past the male an tried to make her getaway. But the man had a different agenda.

He stepped in front of Marly cutting off her exit. Behind her Marly heard Jack mumbling as he came to stand beside her.

"You know little lady," The man started, his smelly breath blowing in her face, making her wrinkle her nose at the rank smell. "Your hair is very odd."

Marly blinked at the mans statement and reached up to touch her curls. "What is with people and my hair?" She whispered glancing at Jack to see if he had the answer. However Jack stood next to her with a knuckle white grip on his staff as he glared the offending man down.

"Well thank you." Marly said through gritted teeth before quickly side stepping the man and moving on. Marly glanced behind her when she heard a loud 'Hey!' followed by a few curse words. She slowed her steps to watch the man frail his arms in the air. Chuckling and shaking her head Marly stepped onto the sidewalk.

Marly turned around to face Jack when he floated down next to her laughing. Placing her hands on her hips, Malry tried to be stern but her lips were twitching with amusement. "Jack Frost, did you freeze that poor mans feet to the ground?"

Jack raised his brow at the 'poor man' part and put on an innocent face. "I might have."

It took two full seconds before Marly busted out laughing with Jack. "I think I'll keep you." Marly cooed between her giggles.

Jack placed a hand above his heart like he had been shot. "Ah Marly Mine I'm all yours." He chuckled at her dark cheeks and followed Marly as she quickly turned and started to walk again.

"Why Marly Mine?" Marly finally asked, wondering why such a boy would choose such words.

Jack shrugged, moving his Shepherd's crook up and down with the movement since it laid upon his shoulders as he walked next to her. "Your other nickname was taken, and you're my first believer so your mine." Jack grinned at the red color that spread from Marly's cheeks and down her neck. "Plus your are adorable when you turn red."

Marly's mouth opened and closed, before opening again as she stared wide eyed at Jack. The guy was out to kill her, with embarrassment as his wielding weapon of doom. Snapping her jaw close with a click Marly ducked her head, or at least she tried to. Jacks fingers caught her chin and tilted her head back to look at his smiling face.

"Hey no need to hide, I gave you a compliment."

Trailing her eyes away from Jacks bright eyes, Marly chewed her lips. "It's just embarrassing to me." Before Jack could ask why Marly pulled away and pulled out her bagel and began walking again. She glanced sideways at Jack as she chewed her piece of bagel with cream-cheese.

"Can you eat?" Marly asked after she swallowed.

Jack turned to look at Marly, but instead of answering he bent forward and stole a bite from her bagel.

"Hey!" Marly pulled the bagel away and held it above her head. Not that it would do much good since he was taller then her.

Jack laughed quietly after he swallowed his food. Marly huffed. "Just cuz I said that didn' invite you to eat my food." She paused before holding her bagel out to him. She had seen the way he was eyeing the food like a starved man. "You want the other half?"

Jack laughed and took the bagel she offered. "This is good. What do you call it again?"

"A bagel with cream-cheese." Marly watched in amazement as Jack devoured the bagel. The way he did it made it look interesting instead of repulsing "When's the last time you ate?"

Jack licked his finger and glanced her way to see her staring at him. This was the first time Marly saw him flush, his cheeks turning blue and not red. Now she understood why he like making her blush, he was so cute with his bashful look and blue cheeks. She grinned at him and reached up to touch his cheek. Her fingers trailed across the smooth skin of his cheek down towards the corner of his lips. Realizing what she was doing when Jack stared down at her, blue tint leaving his face slowly, Marly pursed her lips and pulled her hand away. "Crumbs." Marly supplied, trying to cover up her original purpose.

Jack raised his brow but did not say anything on the subject. "It's been about a hundred and fifty years give or take a few since I last ate."

"Wow." Marly breathed as she thought about the time period. "I don't think I could do that, I like food to much."

Jack eyed the last of her bagel and shrugged. "I can see that." He knew immediately he said something wrong when Marly gave him a wide eyed look and a flash of hurt crossed her face. Spinning on her heels she started walking away from him fast.

"Marly?" He called before landing in front of her, confusion written all of his face. Jack sucked in a breath when Marly raised her head and the sheen of tears shone in her eyes.

Marly could feel her bottom lips tremble and quickly looked away from Jack. "I'm...It's... Everyone's entitled to their own opinions." She raised a hand to her hair as she tried to breath through the tears without letting them fall.

"Marly." Jack grabbed her face and turned her to look at his sweet face. "Hey I did not mean to insult you. I was just saying that the food tasted good and could understand why you wouldn't want to give it up."

"Oh," Marly gave a breathy laugh and closed her eyes and felt a few tears slip from beneath her lashes. She also felt the pad of Jack's fingers catch the tears.

"Hey now no crying!" Jack stated as he cupped her face. "I don't know what to do with tears, they're to full of salt to freeze." He joked and took great joy as Marly's lip curved into a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Marly pushed her glasses up into her hair like a hairband and rubbed her eyes. "No matter how many times I get called fat it still hurts."

Suddenly Marly dropped her hands when her face was tugged forward. "You are not fat." Jack bit out while staring down into her eyes. "You tell me who called you these names and I will give them a winter beating they will never forget."

Marly laughed and grabbed Jacks wrist. "Thank you Jack." She whispered softly. "Really thank you."

Marly did not know how long the stood like that, staring into each others eyes. Marly was to first to break away when she noticed the odd looks people were giving her.

Sighing in exaggeration Marly pulled back. "Aw now people are gonna think I'm crazy standing here holding nothing."

"Really I thought it was your hair." Jack put a finger against his chin as he stared at her crazy curls.

"Hey!" Marly swatted at Jack and laughed with him. "I thought you said you like my curls."

"No I said I love them." He chuckled before straightening up. "I mean they such an odd look to them. " He did a poor infatuation of the male before, but it did not stop their laughing fit.

Marly glanced at the setting sun and wondered what she should do now. "Jack." She turned to look at him but found her companion missing. She looked around and wondered where he went. Suddenly Marly felt herself being dragged backwards and let out a yelp as her back connected with something hard. Looking down she saw a arm clad in blue wrapped around her waist.

"Come see this." Jack whispered in her ear before Marly was swept off her feet and into the air.

Squealing Marly clung to the arm that held her in place. With clamp shut eyes Marly did not know if she was 'seeing' what Jack wanted to show her. What she did know was that she was going to be sick soon, very soon.

"Jack!" She gasped between pants. "Please put me down, on the ground!" She wheezed, digging her nails into the blue fabric of his hoodie. She was dimly aware of frost the clung to his jacket beneath her skin.

Suddenly Marly felt like she was being spun around. Gasping her eyes snapped open to find blue eyes peering down at her. "Hello." Jack brawled while tightening his hold on her waist. He smiled down at her and looked up as strings of golden sand descended from above.

Marly's fear momentarily forgotten as she watched the sand swirl around them before branching off. Slowly Marly reached her hand, one that was not clutching Jacks shoulder, out and touched the sand. The sand broke off from its original stream and formed into little music notes. Laughing Marly looked up into Jacks smiling face. "This is amazing." She whispered.

Jack grinned bigger as he looked up at the sky. "He's never late."

As Jack watched the dancing sand, Marly studied Jack. From his big blue eyes that held loads of curiosity, to the gentle curve of his lips, to his big ears, and the strong curves of his jaw line. Finally she studied his white hair the moved with the breeze moving by them. Marly wondered if it was just as soft as it looked. Her hand even twitched, which made Jack look down at her. Blushing for being caught Marly looked down and froze. While her feet hung in the air, Jacks where balanced on a telephone wire. Her once loose hold changed to her clinging to his neck with her arms wrapped around his neck. Marly hid her face in his chest as she tried to not think about falling to her death.

Jacks laugh rumble from deep on his chest, Marly could feel in vibrate beneath her cheek. "I'm not going to drop you." He pointed out.

"I know." Marly whispered against his chest. "I trust you."

She felt his sharp intake of breath and peeked up at his stunned face. In his eyes shone a glint of joy. He was about to say something to her when suddenly something whizzed past them, making the wires the stood on shake.

"What was that?" Marly whispered as she searched the street below.

"Don't know, but hold on."

Before Marly could respond they were off again. This time Jack landed in a tree and cradled her head against his chest as he searched for the unknown thing. Marly wondered if he was unconsciously rubbing the back of her head while holding it against him. With the side of her face plasters to his hoodie, Marly could feel the excited tempo of his heart beat against her ear. Marly jumped when something crashed through the leaves a few feet away from them.

Jack looped his arm around her again before taking off after the creature. He jumped on a few cars, setting off their alarms, before jumping high in the air and landing in front of a alleyway. After he release her Marly tried to stand on her trembling legs, adrenaline tended to do that. As she struggled to stay up right she noticed Jack seemed to hover about her like a protective yeti.

"Hello Sheila." An Australian accent cooed from behind the pair.

Marly sighed and looked over at Bunny with a large grin. "Khajiit!" She squealed.

* * *

"Life is short forgive quickly, love truly, laugh uncontrollably, and never regret anything that made you smile."~ Mark Twain


End file.
